channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggie Brother 2020
Veggie Brother 2020, also known as Veggie Brother Elevate, is the eleventh series of the online reality TV show, Veggie Brother. This is the fifth series to be broadcast on TiBB Two. It will launch and premiere on 7 June 2020, and it will last for 100 days ending on 13 September 2020. It is the fifth series of the show to be produced in video format, as opposed to the text and picture article-esque format of previous series. Veggie Brother 2020 was announced in early January 2020, as an early series renewal due to the success of the previous series. Production Auditions Veggie Brother picked the housemates by having them selected out of all civilians in the world. Presenters In July 2019, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would be returning as the host of Veggie Brother; whilst Nicky Pepper would host the long-time spin-off show; VB Xtra After Show. Format changes For the eleventh series of Veggie Brother, Vote to Evict will be returning for the first time since the sixth Teen series. The 5-point nominations format from the last few series returns. Like the last three series, penalty points were not only issued in rule breaks; they were also issued if a housemate was nominating incorrectly, and in addition to the £1,000,000 prize; the winner will also get a £500 gift certificate from show sponsor Veg Mobile, a trip of a lifetime courtesy of Unendlich Ein Airlines, and a photo spread and interview in Starweek Magazine. The eviction points system would return for the first time since 4+1, albeit modified. This series, the points allocation would be based off of the Big Brother Brasil 16 points system. Voting still is region based, however, the housemate(s) who achieves a simple majority of votes in each TiBB One super-region gets a point. The housemate(s) who achieves a majority of the Twitter vote will earn a point. Thus, there are thirteen points in total: 12 per super-region and another by Twitter. The votes from outside is distributed equally among the twelve super-regions. This voting system is in use from the first eviction until the eviction before the final. The points system for the final was the modified system from the final of Veggie Brother 2019 with 4-8, 10, and 12 points being given by the jurors, and 572 points to be given by the televoting based off of proportional representation. Production changes Veggie Brother uses a customised version of the worldwide logo for Big Brother. After a year of using the Big Brother UK theme as the theme music, Veggie Brother Elevate reverts back to Qleo's "Someone's Watching Me". For the series, due to a revised schedule, evictions would be on Sundays, nominations and Xtra After Show on Mondays, highlights shows on Fridays, and a new analysis show on Tuesdays. For the first time in Veggie Brother history, the first eviction would also not happen until the end of the second week. Schedule Housemates Main article: List of Veggie Brother 2020 Housemates On Day 1, the housemates entered the house. Weekly summary The main events in the Veggie Brother House are summarised in the table below. A typical week begins with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and ends with the eviction of a housemate during the Friday and/or Sunday episodes. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted. The diary of happenings in the house are listed in order of sequence. Tasks Teens VB Power Coins VB Power Coins are the renamed VB Tokens from Week 17 of the Adult phase of Veggie Brother Revolution. Unlike past series, the number of coins a housemate has will not affect the weekly eviction vote. If housemates pass tasks, everyone receives between 10 and 50 coins. If housemates fail tasks, the amount of coins never changes. If housemates are nominated, they will lose 25 coins from their total. If housemates break any major rules, they will lose 30 coins. If housemates are evicted, leave voluntarily, or get ejected, they will lose all of their coins. Any coins lost upon eviction or walking will go to a housemate of one's choosing. Housemates will have the option to freeze their coin total at the same amount for 1 week. Nominations table The first housemate in each box was nominated for either 4 or 3 points, and the second housemate was nominated for either 2 points or 1 point; unless otherwise noted. Nomination points received Eviction points received Notes * Reception * Ratings Trivia * External links